


Holiday

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Holiday

Harry took a sip of his mojito and sighed. 

"I've been craving this."

Severus looked at him over the top of his sunglasses. 

"If it was a drink you wanted, we needn't have left England."

Harry stuck out his tongue and took another sip.

"The weather was a major part of it as well. I've had enough cold and rain to last some time." He grinned. "I also get to see you in those sexy black bathing trunks."

Severus leaned in close, his voice barely above a whisper when he said, "And I shall look forward to seeing you out of yours."

Harry shivered. 

"Enough sun for today, I think." Harry finished his drink in record time. "Wouldn't want to burn on the first day of our holiday."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Severus stood and was halfway back to their room before Harry's erection subsided enough to follow him.


End file.
